


Desires

by Trashfire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Forcefeeding, Gaining, Light Torture, M/M, Stuffing, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfire/pseuds/Trashfire
Summary: Bill prey's on Fords hidden desires





	1. Chapter 1

Ford felt the collar around his neck tighten as Bill flew into the room. He tried to pull his hands in to grasp it, but the chains keeping his arms up didn’t budge.

“I wont let you leave,” he told the infuriating triangle.

“Oh Fordsy, you might change your tune, in fact, I have a plan for that,” Ford could feel the tingle of electricity and smell the ozone before a shock traveled through his body, the intense pain nearly causing him to black out. As his vision swam, he tried to keep his eyes on Bill and not scream out in pain. 

After the shock he gasped for air, every muscle was on fire. Bill was entirely too close to him now.

“You know, I kind of miss the old you, when we were friends.” Bill said nonchalantly. He placed a hand on Ford’s chest, stoking down in an almost loving way. “We’d be great together y’know,” He pushed his hand against the hard surface of Ford’s abs, hidden beneath his sweater, “These are new,” and before Ford could protest, Bill pulled the bottom of the sweater up, revealing Ford’s midsection.

“All those years of running have done wonders for you kid,” Bill said, poking one of the exposed abs.

“Shut it Bill, flattery wont help you either,” Ford growled between his teeth.

“Oh, I’m not flattering you, I’m just letting you know I’ve noticed,” Bill chuckled, not quite yet reaching his horrifying laugh, but getting close enough to make Ford shudder, “Y’see I have a plan, and I know you Sixer, I know how much pride you keep in yourself. You think you’re the smarter, cooler, and more attractive brother, am I wrong?” Bill waited a moment, wondering if Ford would actually deny it. But he didn’t. Too bad, he would have loved to catch him in the lie. Ford stayed maddeningly quiet. It was his only defense.

“But now we’re gonna have some fun!” Bill snapped his fingers and a feast appeared before them on a table, “The cool thing about being physical, is this isn’t a dream. I can change and warp the atoms around me to do whatever it is I wish. It only takes an instant, but I think doing this the old fashioned way will prove to be much more interesting.”

Ford looked at him with a confused expression.

“Oh, have you not figured it out yet? Here, lemme give you a clue,” one of the plates on the table levitated up to Ford’s head and a fork began to attempt to feed him mashed potatoes. He tried to turn his head to the side, not knowing if it was poison or whatever horror Bill had planned for him.

“Oh no, don’t be like that you need to keep your strength up!” Bill giggled.

“I don’t kn-“ the fork entered Ford’s mouth with lightning speed, and he swallowed before he could think about it. He looked at Bill in horror, “What’re you-“ the fork entered his mouth again, and again he swallowed. He kept his mouth shut, waiting for some creature to burst out his chest or a fog to roll over him. Nothing happened. 

“Oh, come on Ford, I’m only trying to feed you! I need to keep my pets alive, after all. How else would I have fun with them? While they’re dead? Sorry, I’m not a creep like that.” When he saw Ford intended to keep his mouth shut, Bill snapped his fingers again and a clothespin appeared and clamped down on Ford’s nose. 

Ford lasted less than a minute before opening his mouth to breath, and the fork resumed it’s assault on his mouth. After a few bites of potato, Bill laughed.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Nev-“ Ford glared at Bill, unable to complete a sentence. 

“I’ll leave you two alone then,” Bill flew out of the small room.

Ford hesitated a glance at the table a few feet away from him, trying to see what exactly was on the table.

It looked like a turkey dinner, complete with stuffing and mashed potatoes, as well as some type of cake for desert. It wasn’t a horror crawling in worms, or moving in anyway. It looked like actual food, and tasted like it too. He wondered what Bill was up too.

He quickly found out. As soon as the plate he was eating was empty, it flew itself back to the table and filled itself back up. He was going to be forced to eat until he exploded? No, that wasn’t Bill’s style. He must be playing at something else.

By the end of the second plate, Ford was getting uncomfortably full. He could feel his stomach distending and pushing against the waistband of his pants. He had what looked like another plate left of the dinner, then of course, a whole cake.

After the third plate, Ford felt the bile rising in his throat and thought he might vomit when Bill came back.

“How’s dinner?” he asked, while the plate set itself down on the table.

“Fuck you,” Ford said breathlessly. The pressure in his stomach was making it hard for him to breath.

“I’ll make a deal with you Fordsy, for old time’s sake, how’s this sound? If you can finish the cheesecake, I’ll take off all three of your chains. If you finish half, I’ll let your arms go free, and if you can only finish a bit, I’ll let you sit on the ground.”

Ford considered for a moment. He was sure he could finish the cake if he threw up before, and he felt like he would at any moment.

“Deal,” Bill grasped his chained hand and shook.

“Oh, right,” he snapped and Ford no longer felt the urge to vomit, but was still uncomfortably full, “We can’t have you upchucking what you’ve already consumed, now can we?” Ford balled his fists, aching to punch the damn demon in it’s disgusting eye.

Ford tensed all his muscles as the cheesecake flew over to him, fork at the ready. He couldn’t help but keep his mouth open in order to breath, and the thick cake filled it, making him swallow.

“Could I,” he swallowed, “Maybe,” he swallowed again, “Get,” forkful, “drink,” me managed a sort of sentence between assaults.

“Oh yes, how silly of me,” Bill clapped and a jug of milk took the place of the cake, shoving it’s neck into Ford’s mouth. He swallowed a few huge gulps of the thick milk before resuming the cake.

Bill watched in silence for a moment before flying up to Ford’s side. He dragged a hand over the roundness of his belly, rubbing the fabric of his sweater on Ford’s stretched sensitive skin. Ford grunted in pain, and managed to wriggle a little, but it did nothing to stop Bill from fondling his midsection.

“I can’t” Ford pleaded, the cheesecake half gone, “I can’t,”

“Oh, is that right?” Bill snapped and the table and cake were gone.

“Let my arms go,” Ford grumbled. 

Bill sniffed and Ford was placed on the ground, the shackles on his wrists disappearing. He remained kneeling, his hands falling to the ground in front of him.

“I’ll leave you alone then, goodnight Sixer,” Bill said, leaving Ford in the room. There was a couch against one wall, and Ford steadied himself to crawl to it.

He managed to get onto it, leaning back and breathing heavy. His belly felt as taught as a basketball, but he felt as though he swallowed a bowling ball.

He unbuttoned his pants, releasing the pressure, and he sighed, being able to breath a tiny bit better. He thought he might be able to make himself vomit, but thought better of it when he imagined what horror Bill could make him do with the bits of digested food.

He rubbed his belly, marveling at how distended it was, trying to dispel the pain. He fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, well, well, good morning sleeping beauty!” Ford awoke with a start. Bill was already in the room, and he hadn’t even developed a plan for escape.

“What do you want?”

“Oh, just to deliver breakfast,” Bill said innocently. 

A wave of fear swept over Ford as he spotted the table loaded with pancakes, whipped cream, waffles, chocolate chips, eggs, bacon, ham, and many other foods.

“Can I feed myself this time?” Ford asked, indicating his chains were gone, except the one around his neck.

“Hmmmm,” Bill thought about it, “Yes, but,” Ford’s body flew across the room, settling into a chair at the table. A rope flew out of the aether, wrapping around him and tying him in place. Ford picked up a plate and a fork, unwillingly. His hands were moving on their own. Bill was controlling him. He turned and glared at the triangle.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind, you asshole,” he said.

“You should really be more clear on the subject Sixer,” Bill laughed, leaving Ford.

He somehow managed to eat everything, his stomach truly felt as if it might explode at any second, when Bill came back.

“Oh you’re doing so well! I feel like you deserve a break!” The table disappeared, and so did Bill.

Ford walked over the the couch, one hand on his bloated stomach, and collapsed onto it. He spent an hour in a haze, digesting the large meal. Through his fog, he realized there was a new door to his left. He heaved himself up and tried it.

It opened into a bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet, and a small rack of clothing and towels. At this point, he wasn’t sure if Bill was torturing him, or trying to win him over and didn’t know how much food a person was actually required to eat. He washed his face and spent time in the shower, taking a mild pleasure in washing the grime from the last couple of days off his body.

…..

Every meal that day was much the same, and by the end, he was given the chance to be freed by finishing the cheesecake. He wasn’t able to, yet again. Bill purred and caressed his belly, lifting up his sweater and poking into his belly button.

“Would you stop that?” Ford snapped.

“I’m just seeing how you’re coming along,” Bill faked hurt.

Cold dread spread through Ford, coming along? Was he somehow pregnant? No, that didn’t make sense. He wasn’t able to have children without a lot of hard work and science. Magic demon babies just didn’t make sense. It would be an interesting experiment. He filed the thought away for later.

“And how am I coming along?” he asked.

“Nicely,” Bill laughed and left him alone for the night.

……

For what felt like weeks to Ford every day was the same. Bill would deliver food, he would eat, he wouldn’t be able to finish the cheesecake, and he would be stuck in hell for another day. 

Ford knew what was happening to his body, he wasn’t stupid.

He sat on the couch in the middle of the night, a few hours away from when he expected Bill to arrive with his first meal. He could feel the way his pants cut into his belly, even though it was empty. He could squeeze a handful of fat on his side, or even just under his bellybutton. Ford had to pull his sweater down routinely from inching up, showing off the layer of fat that had accumulated. He leaned back on the couch, rubbing his hands up and down his gut, confused as to why Bill was doing this.

Bill was wrong. He never thought he was the more attractive twin. He had been the twig, the string bean, the nerd, next to his brother. Stanley was always built to take a beating, to through hard punches. He was big and broad and solid. He could protect himself, he was a bear of a man. Ford didn’t find his new mass unpleasant, he was reminded of how much he wanted to be the strong one as a child. 

……

Eating breakfast the next morning, Ford heard a ping, then felt his pants loosen considerable. He popped the button. He sat up a little straighter, feeling his belly fall into his lap, his sweater not covering his bellybutton. He couldn’t help but keep eating, as Bill had his hands continuously shoveling food into his mouth. He could feel the heat of his gut spreading slowly farther, and something inside him snapped. 

He had kept his desire hidden for so long, that even he had managed to block it from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in college.

Fiddleford was out visiting family and Ford was finally alone.  He grabbed the phone and dialed a memorized number.

A half hour later he was running down into the entry hall, shoving a wad of money into the kid’s hand, and carrying four pizzas into his dorm room.

A lingering feeling of guilt sat in his chest, but Ford squashed it down with a bite of pizza.  He quickly finished the first off, reaching for the second, enjoying the warm, full feeling it gave him.  He got through the second pizza, and wanted to start on the third, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fit it inside him.  He leaned back on his bed, his head against the wall, and stroked his distended belly.

The feeling of being so full excited Ford.  He loved the thought of all those calories sticking to him deliciously.  He felt himself get hard at the thought of his pants getting so tight the button would pop off.  He rubbed his hard dick through his pants, unwilling to unbutton them because he enjoyed how tight they were from his two pizza meal.  

He stood up and walked over to his closet, looking for a shirt he bought just a tad bit too small, and ripped it off the hanger.  He pulled his own shirt over his head, taking a moment to look at his form in the mirror.  His belly was indeed distended, but he wasn’t as big as he felt.

He felt positively huge, but he looked just a bit overfull.  Nowhere near the globe he wished for.  

Ford slipped into the smaller shirt, sucking in his belly to button it, and letting his breath out with a sigh.  He loved the way the buttons strained against him.

He didn’t dare do this sort of thing while his roommate was around, and he didn’t think he had the balls to actually try and really gain weight.

But it was hot to think about.  So he climbed back onto his bed and reached for another slice, his dick hardening with the thought of taking it too far.

Eventually, after three more slices, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his dick out.  Ford shoved the last of the piece he was eating into his mouth, helping to muffle the moans as he gripped his dick in one hand and stroked his overfull belly in the other.

He imagined someone tying him down and forcing him to eat the rest of the pizza, that he would get fat and not be the one to blame.  He thought about popping the buttons on this shirt, of his pants cutting into him before popping that button too.  Ford grunted as he finished with the thought of his belly getting big enough to sit in his lap, and someone pushing him to eat even more.

He lay on his bed, full of pizza and belly covered in cum, when the wave of shame overtook him.


End file.
